Average Life
by AvarageJane
Summary: His life goal has always been the same. Normal wife, normal job. Now, that was all changing. He wanted someone that was most definitely not normal. What is the world coming to?


**A/N: This is a re-write of what I had posted a few years ago. I've been meaning to go back and fix this (and several of my other works) but recently, I got a really strong push to complete it.**

**This is for you lover **

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Naruto. The plot yes. Characters no.**

July 20,

You know what? Being me really sucks.

Everyone is always expecting me to do things and be the best at it. Ino's always on my case just because I like to watch clouds.

I mean really?

The troublesome woman should really focus on her _man_ and stop bugging _me_. It's quite frustrating and troublesome; but then again, if she did stop, she just wouldn't be Ino.

The surprising thing is that Ino and Kiba have been together for almost a year and she's still as troublesome as always. I expected her to just disappear for the first few months, bothering Kiba of course, then die down into a more mature person.

Clearly she didn't.

I think I might have a new formed respect for Kiba. I really have no clue how he deals with her. It's quite tiring. Considering how troublesome she is with me, it's probably nothing compared to the way she is with _him_. Though knowing him, he probably thinks it's cute or something. He deals with it for a reason (although I have a feeling he gets her all riled up for the sex, I can't be sure though) and no sane person would without getting some sort of reward (not that I would at all). Guess love does that to you.

Which brings me to my dilemma of the day, well more like the reason I'm out at _8:00_ _a.m._ under this tree writing in this pointless journal - and no, it's not a diary.

I've always said that I want a normal woman, with normal kids (if any), and a normal job. The more I live the more I notice that such woman doesn't exist. They're all _so damn troublesome_. Sometimes I'd honestly prefer to be at home and _maybe_ even listen to my mother rant than be out here with some of those _girls_.

They are all troublesome.

All of them.

There's not even one exception, which I find quite troublesome on its own. I can just see my mother asking me on my next birthday when she was going to get some grandbabies because _'he is seventeen and old enough to make some'._

Anyway, lately I've honestly been considering if I even want a normal life. I mean, it would be boring and uneventful. But, isn't that what I wanted? Didn't I want to be left alone my whole life?

Bleh, the fact that I'm questioning myself and my previous unwavering beliefs can't be healthy. When a man decides on something, he doesn't change his mind! Especially not me; but ever since I had to be in those troublesome chunnin exams, _she's_ been there to bug me.

It's like the world is up against me. She's possibly one of the most troublesome girls out there, yet the universe feels the need to constantly make her meet up with him. Somehow, _she_ ended up saving my sorry ass from that one crazy flute girl.

_Her_ of all people.

If I were Neji I would have said that fate is against me, but I'm not so I'm not gonna say such things. In all seriousness though, it's becoming quite annoying.

If I really think about it, with just by a couple meetings, bump ins, missions, etc. she's made me want to change my _lifelong _dreams. That is really troublesome. Nobody should have such influence on anyone. It could lead to some really bad things. If something like this ever happened in shougi, the game is decided in that second.

I don't even want to imagine what she could make me do, and that's a statement on its own.

I'm not going to say her name, just in case my mother decides to go through my things and read this. It could lead to some extremely troublesome lectures and maybe even some stalking. No one wants to be stalked by their own mother. It just isn't done. If not, then it doesn't matter because I will be the only one reading it in that scenario, and I full well know who it is I'm writing about.

What's the weirdest thing of all, I kinda don't _want _to change when I'm around her. The second I'm away, I get back to my senses, but it still makes no sense. I'm a very logical person, and the fact that I'm acting in a way that I really shouldn't be and not caring about it… it's just not right. It's as if the way _I_ am around her is just troublesome and I don't care. To make it even worse, she comes back to Konoha every couple weeks and I have to escort her around (which doesn't let me do what I want). It's as if the world doesn't want me to have a life of my own. If I'm not doing something for her then I'm thinking about her.

Why does _she_ have to be the Suna diplomat anyway? She's not even good with people! Seriously, if she doesn't get what she wants, then she gets it by force, which is a lot for a girl her size.

Sometimes it actually looks like Tsunade is actually trying to get us together or something. Can't she just let me be and understand that something between the two of us would never work out? No matter how depressing that thought might be.

Whenever she's around, Tsunade just orders me to stick with her and do her bidding. Tsunade calls it a mission, I call it a pain in the ass. In all honesty, I think it's one troublesome mission that shouldn't be even called a mission in the first place. Who does that anyway? Just because she's the Hokage doesn't mean that he can make stupid missions (even if she legally can…).

The more time I spend with her, the more I want her. It's such a warped feeling that I'm starting to think that I need to, god forbid, _talk_ to someone about it. It makes no sense, even if I am a genius. That is so wrong I don't even want to go there.

I mean really, she's the exact opposite of a _normal_ woman. The opposite of what I want in life, yet here I am, sitting under my tree writing about her _instead of watching the clouds_. Or sleeping, whichever you prefer.

She's trouble in every sense, shape, and form of the word. She's too loud, obnoxious, annoying, pretty, smart…

Bleh, now I'm complimenting her. This is exactly the things I'm talking about. It's quite insulting. What is my mind coming down to?

Troublesome. I can't even keep my train of thought. That_ never_ happened before her. I'm quite serious.

Thank god it's her last day here today. Well, I'm actually not sure. Should I be happy she's gone? I know for a fact, based on previous nights, that I'm going to dream about her and get this feeling in my chest when she turns to walk away from me. Is all of that better than having her actually here with me? Annoying me physically?

I don't think I can take much more of her, without something catastrophic happening. Sometimes I'll actually catch myself saying my thoughts out loud, a dangerous situation just waiting to happen. It's as if she has me wrapped around her finger so tightly that I don't even struggle anymore.

So much for my IQ level. I don't even know when it happened; it just did. Sad ain't it?

Damn. That sounded so corny. What in the world has happened to me?

This is all so troublesome.

Troublesome.

.

..

..

…

.

.

.

"Shikamaru!" A loud voice broke through the blissful silence enveloping the clearing.

The tall brunette lazily sighed and closed the notebook lying in his lap. He huffed a little, muttering a light 'troublesome' before getting up on his feet and brushing himself off. He knew that if he didn't hurry, she might start questioning him on his previous activities being that he isn't passed out on the grass. That wouldn't be good.

At all.

"Shikamaru!" the same loud voice broke through the silence, a slight annoyance slipping into it.

"I'm right here troublesome woman", He responded sighing and began walking towards the voice.

A feminine figure broke through the heard of trees. She pause for a second before settling her hands on her hips. Her signature four ponytails swayed in the wind, making it look as though nature lived around her. Spare leaves floated around her nearly took his breath away. His family forest welcomed her with open arms.

Shaking his head quickly, getting those thoughts out of his head, he picked up the pace.

"How many times do I have to tell you that calling a woman that is rude?" She said, her voice lowering in volume as he approached her.

Mentally checking that his journal was well hidden, he breezed past her towards the exit of the Nara Forest.

"Troublesome." He mumbled, not sure if he was talking about her or his thoughts. Maybe both?

She sighed, a slight smile fighting to appear. Her hand picked through her hair quickly making sure she didn't have some leaves stuck in her hair before she followed him out of the forest. It was a miracle she even found him in this forest. While it was beautiful, she'd never really seen one of this magnitude because she lived in a desert, it was thick and large. She could have sworn she was going in circles about three times while looking for it.

Shaking her head, she squared her shoulders and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. If she was going to tell him what she wanted to, she would have to calm down. It couldn't be that hard anyway. Just spitting out what she had planned and moving on with life. She was Sabaku no Temari, she could totally tell this man what she planned.

Easy peasy.

_Easier said than done. _

Walking up behind him, trying to summon her courage, she noticed a strange thing in his back. When he walked, she noticed small blue flashes at the bottom of his vest. At first she thought it could be his boxers or something, but then she noticed the weird way the vest creased. It was as if he was hiding something in his shirt. Around the size of a journal…

"Awww! You were writing in your diary!" She exclaimed, finally piecing it all together. She felt like a genius.

A slight falter to his step alerted the blonde of her accuracy.

"I was not woman. It's a journal if you must know." He tensely replied, eager to get away from the topic of conversation. Here he thought it was well hidden…

Stoping completely to examine Shikamaru, she watched his face.

"Awww. You're blushing! Were you writing about me?" She teased, knowing that it would get a reaction out of the teen.

As she uttered this, Shikamaru couldn't help but stop right in his tracks, blush, and look away. She really didn't know how right she was. She _couldn't_ know how right she was. It was just not an option.

_Troublesome woman can't know anything. It would be the end of me if she did._

Looking at the blonde out of the corner of his eye, trying to look indifferent, "It is none of your business. Now why are you here troublesome woman? You must have a reason to be here" he said, addressing her sudden appearance in the first place. As far as he remembered, he had no meeting's or missions he might be late for. At least not today of all days…

Now it was her turn to blush.

Her previously smirking face quickly rearranged and she took a defensive position. Her arms immediately crossed over her chest and she huffed, determined not to look in the boy's direction.

She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, "Well yeah…You see since I'm leaving tomorrow morning I just wanted to get something off my chest." She began, trying to get the will to say her words. They were at the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"And that is?" He asked, now curious at what had the usually strong and courageous woman beating around the bush. He watched as her expressions flashed past her face and tried to decipher half of them, succeeding none of the times.

_Damn it. And here I thought I could tell him. Ugh. Come on. I can do this._

"I just wanted to tell you that I that I… that I love you." She huffed, gruffly, half hoping he didn't hear it and she turned and walked away. She really didn't have any idea where she was going, she was sure the exit of the forest was the other way, but she was not going to stick around for the aftermath of her 'confession'.

She didn't want to see his disgust. She had enough self-respect to walk away. She really needed to get it off her chest because in all honesty, she was sure she wasn't going to be coming back for months at least. She couldn't have this just sitting at the top of her mind, not letting her sleep at night or think during the day. She was no masochist.

"Hey!" A deep voice called out, tempting her to stop her retreat.

Tempting.

Huffing in frustration, the male quickly broke into a kog, trying to catch up to the blonde walking away from him "Wait up!" he called, trying once more to get her to cease her irrational behavior.

Giving into the part of her that wanted to just stop all together and hear him out. When she turned around she heard the distinct sound of someone running at her. Her head quickly snapped up and she saw something that she thought she'd never see in her life. The lazy bum who never did anything that he deemed too 'troublesome', which included running, was full out running to her. An overwhelming sensation of _something _in her stomach wouldn't let her be.

"What?" She asked, trying to keep a level voice, refusing to show more weakness than she already did.

Coming up to a halt before her, he quickly asked what was running through his mind, "What did you mean by that?"

_And people call him a genius._

Temari rolled her eyes and waved one of her hands around, seeming as nonchalant as possible as she _explained_ her confession, "It means exactly what I said Shikamaru. Now if you'll excuse me –"

He grabbed her wrist before she could even turn around to once flee the scene, "_You_ love _me_."

"Yes. That is what I said you know." She said, backing up, trying to keep a good distance between their bodies. Sadly, when her back met the hard bark of a tree, there was nowhere else to run.

She wasn't expecting him to calculate things. She really wasn't. There was nothing to calculate in their situation. She loves him and he doesn't love her back. Simple. Hurtful but simple. There's no science to that. Nothing logical or confusing for that matter.

Breaking out into the largest grin he's ever let out, he laughed out loud. He was the happiest man alive. All the drama, the ridiculous sleepless nights, the unnecessary writing...

All of that was for nothing, and he didn't seem to mind. At least not now. Not ever.

The woman he's loved and known for at least five years loved _him_. She cared about him.

Debating on a proper way to reply this amazing news, he settles for the most simple way a man expresses himself. By doing.

Lowering his head, he let his lips meet her lush pink ones in an eager kiss.

The second her soft arms wrapped around his neck, his arms encircled her waist and pushed himself closer to her, pressing her completely between himself and the free.

He's wanted to do this for how long? Years?

He honestly didn't know, well, he doubted he knew his own name at this point, but he let all of his emotions out into the kiss. When he did something, it was through and well done. This was no exception.

He let his tongue lick along the seam of her lips, requesting access to the amazing cavern that lie behind the barrier. Her lips nearly instantly parted and she pulled him further down to her. Clearly getting frustrated with the height difference, she hitched her leg around his waist reducing the previous breath of space between them to negative.

Refusing to let the blondes lips go, he kissed a few more times before he his lungs screamed in protest.

Panting, he rested his head against her shoulder and let his whirling mind catch up with their current situation.

Not that he could really form an intelligent sentence in his current position but, he really couldn't care less. Not while having the woman he loves in his arms, kissing her like there's no tomorrow. No man would.

Turning his head to her ear, he whispered the words plaguing him for the past month or two.

"I love you, Temari."

**A/N: So my beautiful best friend in the whole wide world completed mi life, and I felt the need to reciprocate. The original was written a few years ago so I hope it's a good improvement and that everyone enjoys reading it.**

**Review people! Please?**

**~OaO**


End file.
